


Hombres del Este del Rin

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Because of Reasons, Duro Lives, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron y Duro son hermanos tan unidos que es usual que sus afectos sean destinados a un mismo hombre. Y Nasir descubre que el amor de los hombres del Este del Rin  puede ser muy intenso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hombres del Este del Rin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solmar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solmar/gifts).



> Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños (mega retrasado) para Solmar, quien solo pidió el fic y dejó en total libertad a mis pervy-musas creativas. ¡Espero que te guste guapetona!
> 
> Y mil gracias por la paciencia que has tenido esperando este fic

**Hombres del Este del Rin**

—Mucho más de tu gusto que del mío, _bruder_

—Si pero tampoco está completamente alejado del tuyo —respondió Agron.

—¿Crees que acepte?

—Era esclavo personal, no creo que sea la primera vez que yace con un hombre. 

—Dos, en este caso.

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo primero que notó Nasir, fueron las intensas miradas de Agron. Intensas e insistentes, siguiendo todo movimiento suyo. Lo notó desde que Spartacus comenzó a entrenarle personalmente y le vio de reojo conversando con Donar. Los ojos de ambos fijos en él. La mayoría de exgladiadores le miraba con recelo y si bien respetaban la decisión de su líder, no estaban muy seguros de que fuera la decisión correcta.

Las demás miradas le importaban poco pero sí le ponía nervioso sentirse bajo tan intensivo escrutinio de Agron. Su clara mirada le seguía en todo momento, desde la salida hasta después de la puesta del sol.

Pronto notó que la mirada de Agron no era de recelo. Y comenzó a ponerse nervioso por razones muy distintas. Fue al final de una mañana, cuando el sol casi alcanzaba su cenit y les permitieron a los rebeldes recién incorporados retirarse a descansar y tomar los alimentos del mediodía. Nasir sudaba copiosamente por el esfuerzo y se acercó al barril a beber agua, al mismo tiempo que Agron. Siempre de maneras tímidas, Nasir le saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y comenzó a beber. La mirada de Agron se sintió más abrasadora que el mismo sol, primero estuvo fija en la línea de su mandíbula, luego se deslizó por su cuello y garganta mientras él tragaba, para después bajar por pecho, siguiendo las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban sobre su piel.

Un ligero carraspeo, una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y Agron se retiró con paso rápido al interior de la villa, dejando a Nasir con la boca abierta y una calentura que corrió a autosatisfacer lejos de miradas curiosas. Agron había logrado eso, solo con mirarlo con deseo. Nasir no sabía lo que pasaría si llegaba algún día a acariciarlo. Probablemente se correría con solo sentir sus dedos sobre la piel.

Las miradas siguieron y la contracción de estómago que Nasir sentía cada vez que descubría sus ojos puestos en él, también.

Lo segundo que Nasir descubrió era que Duro se acercaba y lo rozaba con cualquier pretexto. Más extrovertido que su hermano mayor, se movía con más soltura entre los nuevos reclutas, dando instrucciones y enseñando el uso de la espada. Su carácter jovial le volvía bastante popular entre las chicas, pero él al igual que Agron no mostraba interés por ninguna de ellas.

Al contrario, permanecía casi solo rodeado de los chicos a los que entrenaba pero físicamente solo se acercaba a Nasir. Como Spartacus le entrenaba personalmente, Duro siempre buscaba quedarse a cargo de su entrenamiento cuando el líder rebelde era llamado para tomar alguna decisión importante.

Entonces, Duro se colocaba a sus espaldas y lo tomaba de la muñeca con la que empuñaba la espada, enseñándole el ángulo correcto con que debía atacar para ser más letal, o tiraba su brazo fornido sobre la nuca del sirio, tironeándolo de manera juguetona después de los entrenos, o deslizaba su mano por su cintura, como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando pasaba cerca de él… ni siquiera lo miraba, solo rozaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel, dejando a Nasir sin aliento.

Una tarde, los aprendices estaban entrenando en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Y Nasir, más pendiente de los movimientos de los hermanos que del enfrentamiento mismo, terminó pronto en el piso. Todo el grupo estaba pendiente de las contiendas, mientras Nasir se sacudía el polvo de la ropa. Más que los golpes físico, se sentía herido en su orgullo.

De pronto, un cuerpo fornido contra su espalda y una voz queda en su oído.

—No bajes tanto la guardia o terminarás empalado en una espada romana.

Nasir estaba tan sorprendido con la cercanía de Duro, que ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear el rostro para verlo. El germano tenía su boca casi pegada en su cuello. Si Nasir giraba su cabeza, sus rostros estarían tan cerca que sus labios probablemente se rozarían y el sirio comenzó a pensar en empalamientos pero de una índole muy distinta, por lo que que solo se limitó a asentir ligeramente.

Entonces, Nasir sintió a Duro sofocando la risa. Fue una pequeña vibración a sus espaldas que le hizo levantar la mirada, para encontrarse los ojos de Agron fijos en ellos. Por un segundo, solo por un segundo, Nasir temió lo peor con una pelea entre hermanos. Agron se limitó a sonreír ligeramente viéndolos tan cerca para luego continuar su camino para reunirse con Spartacus.

Eso lo dejó primero confundido y luego enardecido de deseo por los dos hombres.

Lo tercero y más revelador, fueron los cuchicheos y las miradas que compartían los hermanos cuando él caminaba cerca de ellos. Como si quisieran decirle algo y al final, ninguno de los dos se hallara en valor de hacerlo. Situación que se le hacía muy extraña, puesto que Agron y Duro siempre se acercaban a él al final del día, para platicar un momento antes de irse a dormir a la pequeña habitación que compartían dentro de la villa.

El deseo por los dos exgladiadores lo estaba consumiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo siguiente que percibió Nasir, fue que el resto de rebeldes le trataba diferente. Ya no era recelo, era un poco de admiración y hasta un poco de envidia por haber ganado los favores no de uno, sino de los dos hermanos germanos. Y él, acostumbrado como estaba a esconder sus emociones, los ignoraba a todos.

Chadara le lanzaba miradas traviesas. Se conocían demasiado bien pues habían aprendido a comunicarse con miradas y pequeños gestos cuando eran esclavos en la misma villa. Hasta que ella no pudo contenerse más.

—Esas miradas germanas inflaman pasiones, Nasir.

—Chadara…

—Y eso que no están dirigidas hacia mí.

—Creo que confundes las intenciones.

—Sus intenciones están más claras que el agua, Nasir. Con el favor de los dos hermanos asegurarás tu posición dentro de los rebeldes.

—Ya no somos parte de ninguna villa romana, Chadara, donde teníamos que asegurar la posición para evitar un destino en las minas.

—Es cierto, pero alcanzar y mantener una posición elevada siempre es necesario donde quiera que estés —replicó ella, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

—No en esta rebelión, o ¿no has notado que la gente de confianza de Spartacus está junto a él en primera línea en el frente de batalla? En la villa elevamos nuestra posición para evitar que dominus nos matara, aquí elevar la posición significa enfrentar a los romanos en batalla, ¿pueden tus ojos ver la diferencia?

Chadara chasqueó la lengua. Sabía que Nasir tenía razón y tampoco era que el sirio se estuviera quejando de los métodos de Spartacus. Al contrario, con el paso de los días había aprendido a admirarlo mucho como líder. Solo quería que Chadara comprendiera que ser de confianza para Spartacus significaba más riesgos que comodidades. Estaban en guerra contra Roma. Ni más ni menos. Los tiempos no estaban para que pensara con la polla.

Así que dio por terminada la conversación y se fue a continuar con los entrenamientos.

Sin embargo, unos días después Mira le pidió ayuda para revisar la cantidad de granos disponibles para el campamento. Ambos eran ex esclavos personales, por lo que no les llevó mucho tiempo sacar el cálculo de las existencias y vieron que pronto tendrían que buscar cómo abastecerse de más comida. Mira era mucho más diplomática cuando quería hablar de algo privado con alguno de sus amigos.

—He observado que Agron y Duro te favorecen.

Nasir le vio sorprendido. Lo que menos esperaba era una emboscada por parte de Mira en la bodega de los granos. Pero ella siguió hablando sin esperar ninguna confidencia por parte del sirio. Sus palabras fueron bastante reveladoras, porque no hablaban de posiciones dentro de los rebeldes, sino de lealtades. De su tiempo en el ludus de Batiatus, los bacanales organizados por Lucrecia y lo que se esperaba tanto de los esclavos como de los gladiadores. Nada muy alejado de lo que al mismo Nasir le había tocado vivir junto a su dóminus.

—Nunca les he visto en compañía de alguien más —le dijo ella al final—. Ni siquiera cuando vivíamos bajo el techo de Batiatus.

—¿Tú crees que ellos comparten cama? —se decidió a preguntar.

—No lo sé, pero lo que sí creo es que sus intenciones convergen en la misma persona y que no tienen ningún problema con eso.

—Mira, yo…

—Todo hombre aquí es libre de decidir su destino, Nasir. Aunque hay varias mujeres que dicen que no es justo que te lleves a la cama a dos de los mejores hombres del campamento —afirmó Mira con un guiño.

—Yo no he hecho nada para alentarlos.

—Y todos los sabemos. Recuerda que peleamos contra Roma y nuestro paso a  la otra vida puede suceder mañana. Creo que no debemos desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de aliento.

Las palabras de Mira, causaron hondo impacto en Nasir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pocas noches después, el campamento rebelde estaba más alegre de lo usual. Luego de muchos días, los rebeldes habían podido conseguir una carreta llena de alimentos finos y principalmente, vino. Bebida que no corría libremente entre ellos, solo cuando Spartacus lo aprobaba. La comida había estado acompañada entonces de abundante vino, y todos reían alegres y relajados.

Él había permanecido largo rato platicando con Duro y Agron. Ellos hablaban de las tierras del Este del Rin y él de lo poco que podía recordar de Siria y su familia. Había sido esclavizado a edad tan temprana que eran escasos los recuerdos que atesoraba de su niñez.

Estaban sentados en unos escalones de la entrada. Duro en los escalones de arriba, apoyado en un pilar. Nasir estaba en unos escalones más abajo y Agron, mostrando una alegría poco usual, sentado un peldaño más abajo de Nasir, su torso apoyado en una de las piernas del sirio. Los dos miraban hacia donde estaba Duro.

Unos vasos de vino más y los germanos decidieron retirarse a su habitación. Duro deslizó su mano sobre su cabello y Agron le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, a modo de despedida. Habían estado tan cerca esa noche, que en varias ocasiones Nasir había sentido que Agron, bajo la atenta mirada de Duro, frenaba su deseo de besarlo. Los sentimientos que lo inundaron mientras miraba a los hermanos alejarse no fueron nada placenteros: abandono, soledad, vacío… y comprendió que necesitaba de los dos para sentirse completo y feliz.

Les observó entrar en su habitación y correr la manta que les separaba del mundo exterior. Recordó las palabras de Mira y se puso de pie de inmediato. Caminó decidido hacia la entrada del cuarto. Tal vez si hubiera estado sobrio, se habría ido a dormir solo como en las noches anteriores. Pero el vino le había deshinibido lo suficiente como para no pensar más. No pensaba en lo que ya se decía de ellos en el campamento,  ni en lo que se hablaría al día siguiente cuando todos vieran que había compartido habitación con los germanos. Mucho menos pensaba en que se estaba involucrando con dos personas al mismo tiempo, porque la cruda verdad era que él los amaba a los dos.

Carraspeó un poco para anunciar su presencia y evitar que los exgladiadores le cayeran encima espada en mano por invadir su intimidad. Apartó la manta y entró.

—Mis disculpas, pero… —Nasir no pudo seguir hablando. Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en el borde de sus camastros, quitándose las sandalias. Duro ya se había quitado su subligaria y estaba completamente desnudo. Agron solo se había quitado su cinto con la espada.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Duro, levantando el torso, echándose para atrás sobre la cama, apoyándose en sus codos y haciendo más evidente no solo su desnudez sino la rapidez con que su polla se estaba poniendo erecta.

Nasir sentía su rostro arder. Se suponía que él, como ex esclavo personal, debería poder manejar una situación de estas. No era la primera vez que yacía con un hombre, ni siquiera debía ponerse nervioso porque eran dos. Había tenido que complacer a varios hombres al mismo tiempo por órdenes de su dóminus, pero por Júpiter que estos dos hombronazos lo ponían nervioso. Carraspeó de nuevo.

Agron se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Tomó su rostro con una de sus manos como últimamente solía hacer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un poco preocupado. Nasir podía ser de maneras reservadas con extraños, pero ellos hacía varios soles que habían superado esa etapa.

—Sí, es solo que… me sentí solo y abandonado en esos escalones —le confesó. Jamás podría mentirle a esos ojos verdes que lo miraban como si fuera el centro del universo.

Agron tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Abandonado? —preguntó Duro poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él. Agron sostenía su rostro con tanta firmeza, que Nasir solo pudo cerrar sus ojos como un gesto de asentimiento.

Duro y Agron intercambiaron una significativa mirada. Duro se quedó de pie frente a Nasir y Agron se movió a sus espaldas, deslizando sus dedos en el cuello de Nasir y retirando su cabello, descubriendo la sensible piel.

—¿Y necesitas de nosotros para sentirte mejor? —preguntó Agron, su boca a escasa distancia, su aliento golpeando deliciosamente la tierna piel de su cuello.

La respiración de Nasir era trabajosa. Al aliento y la presión del cuerpo de Agron a sus espaldas, se le sumaba el cuerpo de Duro completamente desnudo frente a él. Debería sentirse enclaustrado entre esos dos pechos fornidos y esas manos gruesas. Debería. Pero no se sentía así.

Nasír solo asintió.

—Da voz a tus deseos, Nasir —le dijo Agron—. Yo quiero escuchar que deseas esto tanto como nosotros.

Nasir carraspeó una vez más. Sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban y considerando las palabras de Agron y los ojos cargados de deseo de Duro, Nasir estuvo seguro que los hermanos solo esperaban sus palabras para proceder a llevarlo a la cama.

—Mi propia voz me traiciona en este momento —respondió el sirio casi en un susurro. Los hermanos sonrieron con afecto por sus palabras. Nasir sintió las manos de Agron apretarse un poco más en sus caderas y su pecho presionarse todavía más contra su espalda—. Pero mi deseo es estar con ustedes esta noche.

—¿Solo por esta noche? —preguntó Duro, quien no pudo evitar contraer el entrecejo.

—No —respondió con rapidez—, pero yo no sé… ustedes… sus deseos…

—¿Quieres saber lo que deseamos? —preguntó a su vez Agron y sin esperar su respuesta añadió—: Deseamos que como hombre libre decidas establecerte con nosotros.

—Mi vínculo será con los dos, ¿no es así? —quiso asegurarse Nasir.

Duro miró a su hermano, por encima del hombro del sirio. Ninguna palabra fue dicha, pero en realidad entre los hermanos, ninguna palabra era necesaria. Ambos hablaron casi al mismo tiempo. 

—Sí.

—¿Tienes algún reparo…?

—No —les interrumpió Nasir—. Yo no podría estar solo con uno de ustedes. Mi corazón palpita por los dos —confesó.

Duro no le dejó continuar. Apretó sus labios en contra de los de Nasir en un beso hambriento, mientras Agron atacaba su cuello. El sirio lo sintió separarse un poco de su espalda y estaba por dejar salir un gemido de protesta, cuando lo sintió desatar su subligaria, que cayó en el piso con un golpe seco. Entonces sus manos regresaron a su cintura, desatando su cinto y su ropa, que se deslizó por sus piernas hasta quedar echa puño junto a la subligaria de Agron.

Mientras las manos de Agron se movían seguras por sobre sus nalgas y caderas, apretándolas a placer, las manos de Duro se deslizaron por pecho, acariciando y pellizcando sus pezones, que se contrajeron por el estímulo, bajaron por su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro. Nasir dejó salir un profundo gemido contra la boca del germano cuando sintió la caricia en su piel más sensible. Duro abandonó su boca para besarle la mandíbula y bajar a su cuello. El descenso no se detuvo allí, continuó por su pecho, sus pezones, su abdomen hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él y engullir su polla imposiblemente dura casi por completo. Y como si estuvieran sincronizados, Agron escupió sobre sus dedos y le penetró.

Nasir apoyó su espalda en el pecho de Agron, cuando él le penetró con un segundo dedo y la succión en su miembro se hizo más fuerte.

—No… deténganse… —dijo entre jadeos.

Inmediatamente, Duro soltó su polla, aunque depositó unos húmedos besos sobre su abdomen y la parte interior de sus muslos.

—¿Los pensamientos sobre esta situación te abruman tan rápido? —Preguntó Agron junto a su oído, quien solo había detenido el movimiento. Sus dedos seguían profundamente ensartados en el culo de Nasir.

—No —respondió el sirio respirando con dificultad. Había movido una de sus manos a su entrepierna y apretaba con fuerza la base de su miembro para no correrse. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Los besos de Duro ya de por sí nublaban su mente. Ni que decir del par de dedos que aún inmóviles dilataban su ano y añadió—. Pero es nuestra primera vez y no pienso derramarme como un jovencito recién desarrollado —volteó su rostro hacia Agron para verle a los ojos—, cuando me derrame, será después de haberles sentido a los dos dentro de mí y después de haber probado uno o los dos traseros de los cuerpos que se me ofrecen esta noche.

Duro se había puesto de pie otra vez y tomó el rostro de Nasir.

—¿Estás seguro que podrás con los dos? —le preguntó un poco socarrón.

—¿Están seguros que ustedes dos podrán conmigo? —le respondió Nasir en el mismo tono, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—Por las pelotas de Júpiter —se quejó Agron, quien sin tapujos y sin sacar sus dedos del cuerpo de Nasir, tomó al sirio de la cintura con su otro brazo y lo medio alzó para empujarlo hacia una de las camas—. Menos hablar, que se me ablanda la polla por la espera.

Nasir dejó salir una risa ahogada por la desesperación de Agron y Duro no perdió tiempo en unírseles en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nasir abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose un poco desubicado, y apretujado, y bastante adolorido… aunque de esto último no se quejaba. Era un dolor en los lugares correctos de su cuerpo después de la mejor noche que había tenido en su vida. Íntimamente hablando, por supuesto. Ya antes había sentido su cuerpo adolorido de esa manera, pero solo después de haber sido usado por los malditos amigos de su dóminus. La noche anterior, su cuerpo había sido realmente amado, adorado incluso. Ahora había vivido la diferencia entre ser amado y ser usado.

Y era una diferencia abismal.

Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro que golpeó ligeramente el pecho de Agron, a quien tenía enfrente. El fornido pecho de Duro estaba contra su espalda, su brazo se apretó un poco más en su cintura y acomodó su rostro en su nuca, por lo que ahora su tibio aliento golpeaba su cuello. Parecía que aun estando dormido, el germano no quería que se separa de su lado.

Agron se removió un poco. La mano que esta posada en la cintura de Nasir, se deslizó con suavidad por sobre su brazo, hasta llegar a su rostro. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y acomodó detrás de su oreja, un mechón rebelde de cabello que cubría ligeramente sus ojos.

—Buenos días —le dijo con voz un poco carrasposa por el sueño, aunque era casi un susurro para no despertar a Duro—. ¿Has amanecido bien?

—Sí —Nasir le sonrió, más cuando Agron depositó un beso en su frente—, aunque todavía no sé si podré caminar apropiadamente —se miraron mutuamente con expresión divertida.

—Lo mismo digo —afirmó Agron, quien de pronto miró hacia la entrada de la reducida habitación y luego de nuevo a Nasir con expresión seria—. ¿Estas seguro de que estás bien? ¿No te agobian las consecuencias a la luz de la mañana?

—¿Por qué sigues preguntando eso? Claro que mis pensamientos me han abrumado por momentos o ¿crees que soy tan ciego como para no comprender sus intenciones? ¿y que Duro y tú tienen las mismas intenciones? —Le preguntó Nasir y continuó hablando sin darle oportunidad a Agron de responder—. Hace varios soles que supe de sus deseos por mi cuerpo, Agron, pero anoche no fue solo eso lo que puse en sus manos.

El germano depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios para detener sus palabras.

—Mis disculpas —dijo, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro—. No dudo de la honestidad de tus sentimientos, Nasir, pero no es la primera vez que Duro y yo compartimos un interés por la misma persona...—comenzó a explicarle Agron.

—¿Y les han rechazado?

—O fingen corresponder, aceptan una noche de placer dándonos promesas falsas, solo para satisfacer la curiosidad y luego se mueven a otros intereses.

—Pues yo no pienso buscar otros intereses. Todo lo que yo deseo está en esta cama.

—¿Y no te molesta que seamos los dos?

—No más de lo que a ustedes podría disgustarles verse obligados a compartir a uno, aunque en el campamento se dice que no es justo que yo me lleve a la cama a dos gladiadores —la sonrisa de Nasir era de lo más descarada. Agron nunca le había visto esa expresión y no pudo evitar mirarle con ojos todavía  más enamorados. Estaba viendo al verdadero Nasir, no al hombre que usualmente contenía todas sus emociones y reacciones.

—Que se jodan los demás —murmuró Duro a sus espaldas, con voz adormecida. Su brazo se apretó todavía más en su cintura y rozó con fuerza su erección matutina en la cadera del sirio. Sin perder un segundo, Nasir empujó sus nalgas hacia atrás, aprisionando esa deliciosa dureza entre los dos cuerpos. Ambos gimieron y Duro se apresuró a alcanzar el cuenco con el último poco de aceite que les había quedado de la noche anterior, para volver a enterrarse en el ávido cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Agron acercó su rostro para besarlo. Mientras las manos de Nasir se deslizaban por su pecho fornido hasta llegar a su polla, ya imposiblemente erecta.

—¡Agron! ¡Duro! ¿Qué los retiene en la cama? ¿Han visto a Nasir? —Spartacus entró jovial en la habitación—. No está en la villa… —sus palabras murieron cuando se topó con los tres cuerpos que estaban apretujados en el reducido camastro. Parpadeó varias veces como para convencerse de que sus ojos no le estaban mintiendo.

Al mismo tiempo, tres pseudo gemidos o más bien gruñidos decepcionados llegaron claramente a los oídos del tracio. Ver desnudos a los germanos no era nada nuevo para Spartacus, ni ellos se andaban con pudores con su líder, pero los hermanos se apretaron instintivamente un poco más contra Nasir como para protegerlo de miradas que no fueran las suyas.

—Buenos días, Spartacus —dijo Nasir con voz un poco ahogada aunque jovial. Spartacus apenas le miraba la frente y los ojos que asomaban por encima del hombro de Agron. Cuando el sirio vio que el hombre fruncía ligeramente ceño y abría la boca como para preguntar algo, añadió—: y, sí, estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo. Mi gratitud por tu preocupación.

Spartacus sonrió. Hacía muchos soles que la tensión entre estos tres hasta podía palparse y comprobar que Nasir correspondía a Agron y Duro, suponía casi un alivio para el líder tracio.

—Tenemos una rebelión que continuar —les dijo entonces Spartacus—. Sugiero que salgan de la cama, si es que no están muy enredados…

—En lo enredados no está el problema… —comenzó Agron.

—...sino en lo adoloridos que estamos en ciertas partes de... —continuó Duro.

—¡Por Júpiter! —los interrumpió Nasir, completamente colorado y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Agron, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su líder, quien se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta conteniendo la risa—. ¿Es necesario que Spartacus reciba un recuento detallado del resultado de nuestra pasada noche?

—No es en extremo necesario, Nasir —respondió Duro con voz divertida—, pero, ¿qué te parecería si Spartacus te envía justo esta mañana a lomo de caballo a cumplir algún encargo?

Nasir dejó salir un gemido ahogado solo de imaginar el dolor que supondría montar un caballo en el estado en que se encontraba. Agron y Duro se rieron al escucharlo.

—Dioses, esto es lo que gano por entregar mis afectos a dos irreverentes —se quejó Nasir aunque con muy poca convicción.

—Afectos entregados libremente, Nasir —se rió Spartacus.

—Lo sé. Y esta es la decisión más libre que he tomado en toda mi vida —exclamó Nasir con voz alegre, volviendo a medio sacar su rostro.

—Bien, ahora necesito que saquen sus traseros de la cama.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó Agron.

—Sí

—¿No podemos levantar nuestros traseros cuando el sol esté cerca de su cenit? —preguntó Duro con expresión inocente.

—No.

—No es justo —protestó Nasir—. ¿no podemos siquiera saltarnos la primera parte de la mañana?

Spartacus gruñó.

—Y yo que pensé que Nasir sería una buena influencia para ustedes…—dos risas amortiguadas le llegaron desde el camastro. Spartacus suspiró resignado, recordando los primeros tiempos que compartió con Sura y cómo prácticamente debían sacarlo a rastras de la cama—, está bien —accedió—. Solo la primera parte de la mañana…—y se retiró de la habitación prácticamente ignorado por los tres hombres que no perdieron ni un segundo para continuar los menesteres en los que habían sido interrumpidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Agron corrió la tela que les separaba del mundo y fue el primero en salir. Acomodó su cinturón y su espada. Sus ojos observaron el pasillo frente a él. Las mujeres de la cocina estaban cerca y guardaron silencio desde que sus pies pisaron el corredor. La curiosidad estaba pintada en sus rostros. Rió para sus adentros, aunque su expresión se mantuvo seria hacia las mujeres. Era seguro que a la hora del almuerzo, todos los rebeldes sabrían con pelos y señales que habían visto a Nasir salir de su habitación. Dirigió sus ojos hacia dentro y su mirada se suavizó. Lo que también fue evidente para las mujeres.

Nasir salió entonces y ellos casi pudieron escuchar cómo ellas contenían la respiración. Agron tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del sirio.

—Debo reunirme con Spartacus —le dijo Agron—. Confío que al anochecer, todas tus pertenencias estén aquí.

Nasir asintió con una suave sonrisa. El hombre de maneras suaves y contenidas había regresado. Entonces salió Duro, quien lo abrazó por la espalda, aferrándose a su cintura. Depositó un beso en su cuello y luego enterró su rostro allí, aspirando su piel. Entonces, Mira caminó hacia ellos y si estaba sorprendida de verlos juntos, su rostro no lo reveló.

—Nasir, te necesito esta mañana en la bodega de los granos —le pidió.

—Claro, te acompaño —le respondió.

Cada germano depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y Nasir se fue tras Mira. Agron se dirigió con Spartacus y Duro a la zona de entrenamiento.

Y como por arte de magia, el grupo de mujeres se disolvió. Duro le hizo una seña a su hermano, quien vio hacia el espacio vacío que antes ocupaba el grupo.

Agron y Duro compartieron una mirada cómplice y divertida.

Solo esperaban que ese día nadie les acusara de recibir tarde sus alimentos.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Bruder:_ hermano en alemán
> 
> Reviews y kudos son muy apreciados.


End file.
